Game of Blood
by Lady Snow Wolf
Summary: Westeros. Un mundo escondido entre las sombras cuyo único objetivo es el poder y la riqueza. Una organización formada por las familias criminales más peligrosas de la historia. Muchos intentaron llevarlos ante la justicia y fracasaron, como los Strak que acabaron sumergidos en su mundo también. Y ahora, el reinado de los dragones está acabando y empezará el juego de sangre.


**Martes, 2 diciembre 1998**

Es increíble lo rápido que cambian las cosas. Por ejemplo, hace unos días, me rehusaba por completo a escribir mis emociones y pensamientos en un estúpido diario, pero ahora, aquí están, a disposición del que ahora lo esté leyendo y en el caso de que nadie jamás lo haga, supondrá no más ni menos que un gasto absurdo de papel y tinta.

Otra cosa que cambió descomunalmente fue el clima. Desde la pequeña y mugrienta ventana de mi cuartucho, se observan las capas de nieve sobre el paisaje, los copos cayendo lentamente. Casi puedo sentir la intensidad del gélido viento. Ayer nada de eso estaba presente. Solo el habitual y apagado Sol rodeado de nubes ennegrecidas y la peste que provenía de la ciudad.

El invierno está aquí. Ya era hora. Los Stark llevan avisándolo desde siempre, ¿no? Bueno, tal vez este no sea la clase de invierno del que hablan sus palabras. Ese es una clase de invierno que acabará con todos nosotros de una vez por todas.

Da igual si eres un Lannister y tienes tanto dinero como para enterrarte en él.

Da igual si eres un Baratheon, la furia de tus palabras no te servirá de nada.

Da igual si eres un Martell, acabarás tan doblegado y roto como todos los demás.

Solo los Stark saben lo que se avecina. Y a nadie parece importarle demasiado.

Los Stark nunca quisieron formar parte de este mundo. Este maldito carrusel que no hace nada más que dar vueltas alrededor del enorme y apestoso mástil del poder. Apesta a muerte y a desesperación.

Cada día una nueva persona cae de su montura, mientras que otros se alzan con más fuerza.

El león, el ciervo, el halcón, la trucha, el dragón… todos realizando su danza mientras el lobo está encadenado a su estúpido carrusel de la mafia, defendiéndoles de la justicia… ¿y por qué?

Porque no hay animal más leal y honorable que el lobo.

Todos conocemos la historia:

Hace ya varios siglos, se formaron pequeños grupos criminales por todo el mundo, cada uno teniendo origen en un país distinto. Eran familias que dedicaban su vida al crimen: empezaron con los crímenes más insignificantes y con el paso del tiempo y la aparición de nuevas tecnologías, fueron dando un significado más importante a su "trabajo".

Al final, acabaron como las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas del mundo. Pero eso no les bastaba. Querían tener el poder absoluto y para ello tenían que exterminar a la competencia.

Muchos dicen que fue una guerra de balas. Las familias matándose las unas a las otras sin piedad. Hombres, mujeres y niños murieron. Traiciones, sangre y balas. Nada más que eso.

Pero lo más escalofriante es que todo pasaba sin que nadie lo supiera. Era como una lucha entre fantasmas.

Los criminales se asesinaban los unos a los otros y el mundo no lo sabía…, pero los Targaryen sí.

Mientras la gente normal seguía paseando por las calles, ignorando lo que pasaba en ese momento entre las sombras, los Targaryen tramaban su plan maestro.

¿Qué si les funcionó? Oh, y tanto que les funcionó.

Se aprovecharon de la guerra entre las familias para mandarles a todos a la mierda y quedarse con el poder. Les echaron el típico sermón: "La unión hace la fuerza" y les ofrecieron algo que ellos no habrían conseguido ni en mil años, un lobo guardián.

Ese lobo que antes estaba del lado de la justicia. Ese lobo que intentaba cazar a todas las familias y acabar con su legado. Ese lobo que en su intento de parecer un héroe ante su manada, acabó haciéndola prisionera del dragón.

Los más inteligentes se unieron a los Targaryen claro y los que no… bueno su vida no duró mucho más después de eso.

Una vez que asumieron el control, crearon algo así como un Imperio de la mafia. Westeros se hacían llamar. Un mundo oscuro repleto de criaturas aterradoras reinado por los dragones y escondido entre la guardia de los lobos.

Muchas cosas pasaron hasta el día de hoy. Traiciones, alguna que otra manifestación, todos los delitos que os podéis imaginar y más (sin ellos no habría poder, obviamente) y muerte. Sobre todo muerte.

Las familias siguen girando en ese carrusel. Subiendo y bajando. Ascendiendo su puesto en el negocio o rebajándolo hasta el suelo.

Y el lobo defendiéndoles. Esclavizado por los dragones. Algo así como yo.

Aunque los dragones se están debilitando. Las bestias que les sirven están furiosas. Hartas de ellos y sus promesas. Sedientas de venganza…

Oíd el aullido del lobo, malditos dragones…

Se acerca el invierno.

* * *

 **Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. La historia será contada desde el punto de vista de varios personajes y de vez en cuando aparecerá parte de este misterioso diario... adivinad de quién es.**

 **Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer :)**

 **Juego de Tronos NO me pertenece a mí, sino a sus correspondientes creadores y distribuidores. Solo estoy creando esta historia con fines exclusivos de entretenimiento.**


End file.
